


Les fées de la nuit

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, before they meet the Mikaelson, human Aurora, human Lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, Lucien remarqua une ombre se diriger discrètement  vers la forêt.





	Les fées de la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages sont à Julie Plec. Le mois de Quintilius correspond au mois de Juillet.

Lucien Castle, serviteur du comte de Martel, venait de terminer ses corvées du jour, et allait se coucher. Il était très tard, et la lune régnait dans le ciel depuis plusieurs heures, mais ça le comte ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait était de s'enrichir, la santé de son personnel ne lui importait pas. Alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, Lucien remarqua une ombre se diriger discrètement vers la forêt. Au début, il eut très peur et cru qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit. Il n'était pas très courageux, et savoir qu'un fantôme rodait dans les environs était loin de le rassurer. Une mèche de cheveux s'échappa du manteau noir qui enveloppait l'esprit. L'astre nocturne qui éclairait très intensément en cette nuit de Quintilius révéla une mèche de couleur rouge-orangé. Le jeune serviteur écarquilla les yeux, une seule personne de cette maison possédait une chevelure de cette teinte ; Aurora de Martel, la fille cadette du comte. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours à cause de sa maladie. Que faisait-elle dehors à cette heure et seule ? 

Il attendit quelques minutes, pensant apercevoir un garçon blond, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, Tristan de Martel, son frère, et qui veillait jalousement sur elle. Cependant il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du château, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Lucien ne pouvait rester ici sans rien faire, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour une jeune et jolie lady comme elle. Il devait l'accompagner ! Il rebroussa chemin, évita les gardes, et ni vu ni connu se retrouva lui aussi à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir, il se mit à courir, il devait la rattraper avant qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur, il ne le supporterait pas si c'était le cas. 

Il courait à travers les bois silencieux, il marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids et il entendit du bruit non loin de lui. 

« Qui est là ?, une voix féminine demanda d'un ton apeuré.

-N'ayez pas peur lady Aurora ce n'est que moi, la rassura-t-il lorsqu'il reconnu sa voix.

-Lucien, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision tenant une dague dans la main droite qu'elle rangea à sa ceinture lorsqu'elle fut certaine que c'était bien lui, l'un et l'autre furent soulagés en se voyant. 

-Que fais-tu ici ?, le questionna-t-elle.

-Je vous ai aperçu et je me suis inquiété pour vous, alors j'ai décidé de vous suivre, avoua-t-il timidement.

Depuis l'enfance il était amoureux d'elle, et l'avoir si près de lui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusion, rien n'était possible entre eux, il n'était qu'un serviteur, et elle une fille de sang noble. 

-Tu craignais pour ma vie, comprit-elle touchée.

-Vous...vous êtes une lady, il, il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus beau et le plus chaleureux qu'il n'avait jamais vu et son cœur accéléra sa cadence.

-Où alliez-vous lady Aurora ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-J'allais voir les fées de la nuit, lui répondit-elle sérieusement.

-Les fées de la nuit !, répéta-t-il étonné.

Il en avait entendu parler par des servantes, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, et ne croyait pas en leur existence. 

-D'ailleurs il faut que l'on se dépêche si nous voulons les voir, viens vite, le pressa-t-elle en lui attrapant la main. »

Sa petite paume était douce et chaude contre la sienne, il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle courait vite pour quelqu'un qui portait une longue robe. Il la suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, entraîné par son élan. Il n'osa pas lui dire que ces fées n'étaient sûrement pas réelles, elle semblait tellement excitée à l'idée d'en voir.

Ils finirent par atterrir dans une clairière au centre des bois. Il faisait plus clair que dans le reste de la zone et Lucien se sentait légèrement plus détendu et protégé par les éclats lunaires. Aurora s'était arrêtée, elle reprenait son souffle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite à cause de sa maladie qui la forçait à souvent rester allongée. Ce soir elle s'était sentie mieux et avait absolument tenue à voir ces créatures dont parlaient certains de leurs serviteurs lorsque ni le comte ni son fils n'étaient là. Contrairement à eux, la petite rousse adorait écouter les légendes et elle croyait à la plupart d'entre elles. 

«Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda le brun en l'entendant respirer vite.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, je dois juste me reposer, affirma-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit des centaines de petites lumières volées à quelques mètres d'eux. Les fées, c'étaient elles elle en était certaine. Elle fit quelques pas très lentement et des mouvements très discrets. Une fois qu'elle estima être assez près pour les observer sans les déranger elle s'assit dans l'herbe et retira la capuche de son manteau. Le serviteur hésita quelques instants à la rejoindre, après tout il n'était pas supposé être ici. 

-Tu peux te joindre à moi si tu le souhaite, lui indiqua-t-elle en tournant vers lui. 

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, il avança aussi discrètement qu'elle et s'installa à quelques mètres d'elle, à une distance respectable d'une lady. 

-C'est magnifique, commenta après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Oui, magnifique, confirma-t-il en la fixant.

Elle était splendide illuminée par les rayons de la lune, ses cheveux se mouvaient par moment lorsque le vent soufflait, et surtout, Aurora souriait, d'un vrai sourire, elle se sentait bien, et elle était heureuse, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle admirait les êtres lumineux qui volaient de fleurs en fleurs, et la lumière qu'ils produisaient ressemblaient au scintillement des étoiles. 

-Lucien il faut faire un vœu, avec un peu de chance il sera exaucé, murmura-t-elle en joignant ses mains en prière.

Lucien fit comme elle, il ferma les yeux et pensa à ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir très longtemps, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde se situait juste à côté de lui. Pouvoir aimer librement l'objet de ses pensées était le rêve qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. 

A un moment quelques fées se dirigèrent vers eux et vinrent se poser délicatement dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeait pas pour ne pas les effrayer, et il ne bougeait pas non plus, il se contentait de l'admirer amoureusement. Elle était si belle, si douce, si apaisée à cet instant, qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il en soi toujours ainsi. La vie au château n'était supportable que lorsqu'il l'apercevait, les jours où elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre il avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Elle était sa seule raison de vivre, son soleil qui réchauffait son âme dans la demeure froide des de Martel. 

Un par un, comme ils étaient venus, les animaux, parce que c'étaient ce qu'étaient les fées en réalité, se retirèrent des cheveux de la comtesse. Elle rit lorsque l'un d'entre eux, plus curieux que les autres, se posa sur le nez du jeune Castle. 

-Lady Aurora, commença-t-il une fois que le dernier insecte, celui sur son nez, fut parti.

-Il faut rentrer, continua-t-elle sombrement.

Il approuva par un rapide signe de tête vers le bas. Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait et ses servantes viendrait la réveiller. Ce serait une catastrophe si elle n'était pas dans son lit, et encore pire si on la trouvait avec un serviteur de sexe masculin. 

Il se leva le premier et vérifia les alentours, une fois certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta. Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face pendant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi remontait à des années en arrière, et cela fit remonter des souvenirs merveilleux mais qui était à présent douloureux. 

-Je..Je vais passer devant, l'informa-t-il. »

Elle ne lâcha pas sa main gauche, lors du trajet allée elle avait fixé droit devant elle sans s'occuper des arbres aux alentours mais maintenant qu'elle n'en distinguait que la forme et qu'elle entendait les cris des animaux, elle n'était pas très rassurée. Lucien n'était pas plus confiant qu'elle mais il ne le montrait pas, il devait être courageux pour elle. 

Ils marchaient à un bon rythme, main dans la main, lui devant et elle juste derrière. Lorsqu'une chouette hulula la petite humaine accentua la pression sur la main du serviteur, avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa de quoi provenait ce bruit. Elle fit une révérence en direction de l'oiseau comme pour s'excuser de sa réaction. Lucien sourit, il se rappela une petit fille de six ans faire la même révérence devant un lapin des années auparavant. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle n'était pas devenue cruelle ou hautaine comme les femmes de son rang. 

Ils se remirent en route, mais cette fois Aurora marcha à sa gauche, lui tenant toujours la main. Elle n'avait plus peur, et Lucien était là pour la protéger. Le château fut bientôt à vue pour leur plus grand regret. Cette aventure nocturne leur avait énormément plu, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se termine. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, et s'ils tardaient trop ils augmentaient le risque de se faire repérer. Elle baissa la tête et tripota ses mains nerveusement, le brun s'inquiéta, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et il redoutait que ce ne soient ses démons qui étaient de retour. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle releva précipitamment le visage franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre sa joue gauche. 

« J'y vais la première, déclara-t-elle avant de remettre sa capuche et de se mettre à courir » . 

Lucien ne la quitta pas un seul instant jusqu'à ce que telle une ombre elle disparaisse à l'intérieur du château. La chaleur de son baiser se propagea sur tout le reste de son visage Embrassé, elle l'avait embrassée. Il rejoignit lui aussi le bâtiment qui était sa demeure, et atteignit sa chambre sans se faire surprendre. Une fois dans son lit, l'angoisse passée, il se remit à songer au baiser, se pouvait-il quelle ressente les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Dans le fond peut-être que ces créatures étaient des fées déguisées, et qu'elles avaient exaucé une partie de son vœu. 

Le reste de la nuit, il rêva à une comtesse dans une longue robe rouge se promenant au milieu de la forêt, une couronne de fées nocturnes sur la tête et un sourire capable de réchauffer le monde tout entier. Elle lui tenait la main l'entraînant de plus en plus loin du château des ténèbres. Lucien pria que ce soit le seul rêve qu'il fasse toute sa vie.


End file.
